Come Save Me
by avatar1211
Summary: Charlie, uses bella to make money, by selling her to have sex with men who are willing to pay the cash. When Edward loses a bet and is forced to come to charlie severies, and mets Bella. Will Edward save her ? rated M for rape, lemons, and mature theme.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Tell me what you think!!**

"Bella get your fat lazy ass down here we have a customer." Charlie yelled.

Oh no I don't want to do this again, Charlie my father, if you could even call him that, would use me as his business he would charge people money to basically rape me, and the worst of it was that Charlie was once a cop and he knew things like this, and what can happen.

I walked down the stairs to see a reparative customer, perfect that kinda of people were the worse.

"Well say Hello Isabella!" he yelled at me.

"Hello, Phil, nice to see you." I said totally untrue.

"Well you know the drill, pay and then you too can go into the room!" Charlie yelled at him. Phil, looked at him and shook his head and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Ah you're paying some big money today, that's going to equal you at least two and a half hours, and your time starts NOW!" he yelled. Phil then pulled me up the stairs and into my bedroom, and pushed the door closed and hit me against it, and started kissing me hard.

As I was still against the door, as he started kissing down, my body. He grabbed my shirt and lifted it above my head and, started to lick from my collar bone to the middle of my breast. He then rip off my bra and through it to the ground, Phil was never like this, I was becoming more and more scared, he then picked me up and through me to my bed, and I landed with a thud, which hurt like a bitch.

He pulled of the rest of my close and took off his own, he then told me to suck his cock, and I hate this part where he would fuck my mouth. I grabbed his dick, which by the way was really small. I started pumping it and, and then stuck it in my mouth, he started moaning, and grunting, and took a hold of my hair and directed me on what he wanted me to do.

He then crawled down and plunged, into me. It hurt so much, because I wasn't wet and he didn't use any lubricants, nor did he use a condom. Once he was Cuming and coming down from his high, I laid there in hoar, even if it didn't feel good I didn't even cum. Once he got his thing and got up and left I got up with some pain down in that area, it was now normal, because they were always so rough. When I got out of the shower, I got dress and walked back down the steps to hell, to find who else I would have to do, or who would do me.

I got down there to notice a ton of boys, just standing there, they were all really tall, one was very muscular, one had blonde hair, another had wacky brown hair, there were so many more just standing in my living room, too many describe.

"This is her, Isabella; meet the people who are here to see if they want a piece of you."

"Hello, I'm Mike, we're here because we had a little bet and Eddie here lost, so this is what he has to do. That there is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Tyler, and Eric.

"Um hello I'm Bella." I said in a whisper. I was frightened, they looked so scary, I feared them.

"So what are you looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Well she do just fine, we need him to actually have sex with her, and other stuff like that.

"Okay well however much you wanna pay will determine how long they have." Charlie said with a grunt.

"Awesome. Well we a little over a thousand. How long will that give him?"

"Well about three hours." He said.

"perfect." They handed him the money.

"Have fun Ed!" Emmett, I think yelled as they walked out "we'll pick you up in 3!"

I walked a head of him, and opened my door.

"Well umm this is awkward, I guess we should get on to it then." He looked into my eyes to confirm. I nodded my head, and he leaned down and started kissing me, this kiss was totally different. It was soft and …loving?

**What do you think next chapter Edward's pov! Reviews tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back! Here it is in EPOV oh and I forgot to do this in the first chapt but I do not own twilight! **** Lemon in this Chapter! Beware! Haha read!**

EPOV

"Okay, so let's bet on it!" Emmett my idiot brother yelled. Shit I hate when we betted on things, even if I win most the time. There has to be at least one thing I'll lose at and then the bet would be bad, very bad.

"So if Eddie here wins, then….. Emmett has to have sex with a prostitute, and if Emmett wins, then Eddie, has to have sex with a prostitute!" Mike yelled, god is he stupid! We can't do that it must be against the rules or something! I had to win this now.

So to win this I had to win the marathon, I had to run 3 miles, swim 2 miles, and bike 1! But unfortunately for me Emmett love to do those kinds of things, but hey maybe I could this.

"On your mark get set….. GO!" mike yelled and of we went, we first started on bikes, and Emmett pulled ahead of me, by the time I made it to the pool, I wasn't that far behind because Emmett looked like he had a hard time understanding how to put on his speedo, I mean the guy hasn't wore anything like this since he was 2 when he wore tidy whiteys.

I passed Emmett, in the pool which gave me a pretty good start when it came to the running, I could see the finish line, and I could also see Emmett just barley pass me and win the damn race. Shit I now has to go have sex with a prostitute!

"HAHA EDDIE HAS TO HAVE SEX WITH A PROSTITUTE!" Emmett yelled. Just then Rosalie came into view and the guys told her about he bet, ha Emmett is going to get it!  
"EMMETT CULLEN! How could you bet on something like that! IF you would loosed and you would have had sex with another girl I would had dumped your sorry ass!" Rose yelled,

"I know but I didn't!" he explained. After they were happy again, mike came up to me.

"Hey so don't worry we'll be looking tonight, you want her young right?" he laughed in my face.

"Yes I want her young I don't want to be having sex with some 60 year old!" I yelled in his face, god he is so stupid!

When I got home, Alice came running into my room.

"Uh can't you knock? What if I was butt naked?" I asked her.

"euh it doesn't matter I've seen it all before! Remember Triplets! And Emmett told me about your bet, and I also heard that you lost! What is that like the first time you ever lost anything? "She was right it was my first time I lost in my life I never lost.

"Yes Alice it is, now could you go I want to go to sleep." with that she walked away.

Ohh this is so not good. When I got up this morning Emmett came into my room and woke me up.

"Hey so Mike found you the perfect girl let's get going, get up and get dress!" he whispered. He didn't want mom or dad to know what we were doing.

"Okay I'm coming chill out." I got up and took a shower, and found the guys sitting in my living room talking with mother.

"So what are you boys planning to do today?" she asked.

"Oh you know just going to see if we can get Eddie here a girl!" Tyler said.

"It's EDWARD!" I yelled to him, I hated when people called me anything, but EDWARD!

We all plied into mike van and drove to a small house.

"Hey this is the Chief's house!" I yelled out in horror.

"Yeah, but he sells his daughter, to make money." Mike said. As we parked and walked to the door, once Emmett rang the doorbell, Jasper spoke out.

"I don't feel comfortable being here, what if this is a set up?" he asked with concern.

"Naw my cousin comes here all the time, he says she great." Just then the door opened and out came a man with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um I'm mike and this here is Edward he would like to have sex with the lady." Mike said. Just then a beautiful girl came down the stairs. She had this beautiful, long brown hair, and big chocolate eyes.

"This is her, Isabella; meet the people who are here to see if they want a piece of you."

"Hello, I'm Mike, we're here because we had a little bet and Eddie here lost, so this is what he has to do. That there is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Tyler, and Eric.

"Um hello I'm Bella." She whispered, I could tell she was shy. Bella what a beautiful name, it even meant beautiful in Italy

"So what are you looking for?" Charlie asked.

"Well she do just fine, we need him to actually have sex with her, and other stuff like that.

"Okay well however much you wanna pay will determine how long they have." Charlie said with a grunt.

"Awesome. Well we a little over a thousand. How long will that give him?"

"Well about three hours." He said.

"Perfect." They handed him the money.

"Have fun Ed!" Emmett," yelled as they walked out "we'll pick you up in 3!"

Great just what I needed. I followed her up to her room, or at least I was assuming it was her room.

"Well umm this is awkward; I guess we should get on to it then." I asked, and asked for her approval. She nodded, and I leaned down and kissed her softly, I held her head in my arms.

I then started to take off her close as she started taking off mine.

"Wait do you have a condom" I asked. She nodded her head and pointed to the table next to her bed I opened it and took one out. Bella looked so sexy when I handed her the condom and ripped it with her teeth, and rolled it down my length. I started kissing her I took her breast in my hand and started to squeeze I took her nipple into my mouth and started to suck on it.

"Uh yes…. "she mooned out. I crawled down her body, and started to lick her pussy. She started to moan even more, and started to buck her hips into my mouth.

"Would you like to cum Bella?" I asked her.

"uhh Yes!" she screamed out, as she stared to cum.

I plunged into her with the least force I could. Uh she was so wet.

"God you're so wet, is that for me?"

"uh god yes you feel so good, don't stop!" she screamed.

"Harder, Edward harder!" she yelled at me. So of course I went harder. I could feel her walls tighten around me, as she came, me fallowing after her.

"Wow that's was…" she started.

"Amazing?" I asked with a gin

"No I was going to say beautiful, I've never had anything like this before, so gentle, and loving." She chucked.

What do you think now? Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter will be Edward and Bella getting to know each other!! So please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Welcome back I have had some many great things said about this story, thank you soo much! EPOV well cause I think its easier to write in a make perspective, not that I am one I'm a girl! But still, a lot easier, plus I like reading thing in Edwards's pov too! **

EPOV

We just laid there breathing heavy, I looked over at the clock, and we still had 45 minutes.

"Why do you do this?" I asked.

"I have no choice, why did you do this?" she asked me.

"Because of a bet." I said.

"Ohh okay." I could see her frown disappear, and I could feel mine too.

"You know I feel as if I want to see you again, I want us to be more then what we are now. " I told and then leaned in to her and kissed her to show her how serious I was. She started to kiss me back. When we started to begin were we left off, I pushed back into her, and heard her moan.

"God you're so wet, is this how much you want me Bella?" I moaned into her ear and grabbed her ear lobe and started to suck on it.

"Uhh yes, harder Edward, faster!" she yelled out. Before I knew it we had both came, and we started dressing, when I heard the doorbell. I looked up at Bella and saw her face drop.

"Hey don't worry, I'll come back maybe not like this, but maybe you and I could go out sometime?" I asked hopeful.

"Like a date?" She asked, and looked up at me, I nodded my head yes, cause I did want to get to know her.

"So here's my cell phone number, call me." She said softly.

We both walked down the stairs, and found the guys standing ready to go. I looked down at Bella and gave her a kiss goodbye, and walked away.

Once I got in the car I bombarded with questions.

"What was it like with a prostitute," Mike asked.

"She not a prostitute!" I yelled at him.

"Was she any good?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah she was." I smirked and I thought back at it.

"Did you get her number" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I did." Then jasper put his hand in my pocket and grabbed the piece of paper, talk about awkward.

"Hey don't put your hand in my pocket! DO you know where pockets end! By your penis! Ohh!" I yelled out, but it didn't matter to them it was like I didn't even say anything; Emmett pulled out his phone and started typing in her number. "Hey don't call her!"

"Hah too bad there EDDIE!" he yelled

"IT'S EDWARD!" I screamed back at him and tried to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" we heard a small voice, oh no.

"hi ya is this Bella?" We couldn't hear her answer because Emmett turned the volume down. Dang it!

Once we got home, Alice walked into my room, and wanted to know about Bella, apparently Emmett didn't keep his mouth shout! I just hope that he didn't mom and dad.

At dinner time, I got to find out if Emmett could keep his mouth shut.

"so Edward what did you do today?" my dad asked, few he didn't tell them good so they didn't know, I wouldn't tell them the truth I would probably be killed!

"Oh he had sex with a prostitute! Didn't you Edward?" Alice said, god damn it!

My mother gasped out in shock, and dad well just stared at me,

"Is it true?" my mother asked, I didn't do anything I just sat there as Emmett answered for me.

"Why would you do such a thing!" my father yelled out, "You're going to get tested!" he yelled as he slammed his napkin on the table, causing it to shake.

"Edward why would you do something like this?" mom asked.

"It was my fault Emmett, and the guys made me!" I put the blame on him!

"Not uh it was a bet! And he lost, so it's his own damn fault!" HE yelled, he should do anything to not get in trouble again, he just got off grounded three days ago I bet's that's the longest he's gone without sex.

"Emmett language!" my mother and father yelled!

"Edward, in my office, now! We'll be in to talk to you in a minute after we talk to Emmett and Alice!" my father yelled.

"What but I didn't do anything!" Alice yelled, as I stared walking away.

I walked into my room and laid down, hoping they weren't going to be too mad at me, after what seemed like an hour, I heard them coming up the stair, I heard the door open, only it was only Emmett and Alice,

"Hey there mad! Just act like nothing bad happened, tell them you didn't for the good to help her!" Emmett said in a whisper.

"Tell them, that you were, just trying to let Emmett win at something, you know cause he never wins at anything unless he cheats." Alice murmured.

"Thanks guys I'll try."

"What happen to you guys?"

"Well I got another week to agreeing to do the bet with just that if I were to lose, and another two weeks for lying." Emmett said, shrugging his shoulders, but I knew he was sad because that meant no more sex with rose until 3 weeks.

"I got a week for well I'm not sure I wasn't listening I was thinking about the cute shirt I saw yesterday at the mall" Alice said.

Just then, we heard mom and dad coming up the steps they scrambled out of the room through the connected bathrooms, me and Emmett shared. I heard a pause at the door, until the door knob twisted, and then they walked through the door. All of a sudden, my phone went off, it was a txt from Bella, I clicked on it, but before I could look at it , it was snatched out of my hands.

**What did you think, what should happen to Edward!?? Review! Let me know, whose pov should I do next? What should Bella do!???**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back! This is in bell's point of view and then later on we'll have it in Edward's. **

**Twilight doesn't belong to me, ohh****. Hope you enjoy! **

Once Edward left I felt lost without him, like he belonged here with him, well maybe not here in this house, but together. I couldn't believe that he asked me out! I couldn't wait till he called me.

"Isabella! Get the damn dishes done! And feed me, I'm not keeping you in the house so you can just stand there!" he yelled at me, no he's keeping me here so he can make money off me. When I got done with the dishes and set his food down, on the table, the next thing I knew I was on the ground. He slap me.

"What the hell!" he yelled at him and hit me again.

"What?" I said, trying to hold in my tears.

"My food is cold you bitch!" he kicked me in the ribs.

"I'm, I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" I yelled through my tears.

"Get up! Go away! Get out! Don't come back, get your stuff, and don't return!" he yelled as hit kicked me one last time.

I got up as fast as I could, and ran straight into my room and packed up my things as quickly as I could. Just then my phone rang; it was an unknown number I figured it was Edward so I answered it.

"Hah too bad there EDDIE!" I heard a deep voice yell.

"IT'S EDWARD!" I heard Edward yell, I chuckled a bit.

"Hello?" I said in a soft voice.

"Hi ya is this Bella?" the big voice asked.

"Um who may I ask is this?"

"ohh hahaha this is Emmett you remember the big guy!"

"Yeah I remember, um what can I help you with, I'm kinda busy." I said as I was trying to hurry up out of the house, as soon as I could before Charlie could change his mind.

"Why got another client?" he asked laughing.

"NO! I been kicked out and I wanna get out before Charlie can change his mind!" I yelled.

"Oh, well in that case I'll call you later? Oh would you like Edward's number since you didn't get his?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"314-855-2849 that's his, so once you find a place give us a call alright?"

"Yeah no problem, um I got to go NOW!" I hung up before he could respond and went out my window that way just in case Charlie saw me, and got mad.

I ran to my car, and put my, very little things in there. I started to drive not knowing where to go.

I drove to a hotel, I went in.

"Um yes how may I help you?" some lady asked me snapping her gum in my face.

"Um I was just wondering how much it cost to stay here?"

"Uh..." she looked down at me, from the counter and back up, "to much then you can afford,"

"Excuse me!" I yelled, how rude. With that I grabbed my things and walked back to my car, I guess I would have to stay here for the night.

I was sitting in my car, when I got another txt from Emmett,

_Hey did you find a place yet? _

_Em_

_Uh at least he cares._

_Em,_

_Nope not yet I think I'm just going to sleep in my car, for now till I find something. :P_

_B_

I waited for a little bit, when I decided that I would go to the park and sit on the swings.

When I got there I ran straight to the swings like I did when I was little and my mom took me to the park.

My phone started to virbrate in my pocket.

_Oh wow Edward wouldn't like to hear that._

_Em_

I didn't care what Edward had to say right now, I was sad and lonely right now and had no where to go.

I decided to txt Edward.

_Hey, do you think we can hang out tonight?_

_Bella_

I never heard anything after that. I guess he was just joking when he asked me out.

Then Emmett texted me.

"_Hey which park you at?_

_Em_

_Um the one on the corner of 5__th__ street and Almond._

_B_

_B,_

_Okay we're on our way, to pick you._

_Em_

What pick me up? For what?

EPOV  
when my dad grabbed my phone, he read it out loud.

"Hey, do you think we can hang out tonight? Bella, is this her? Edward, Bella?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I like her a lot I think that if we hung out more than maybe we could be something in the end."

"Oh Edward, Baby, that's so sweat." My mom said cooing me. As I looked to my dad he was shaking his head at her.

"Edward just because you think you like her she is a prostitute, and I don't care whether you too were meant to be, I will not have a prostitute in the family!" he said sternly.

"But that's the thing it's not like she wants to be, her father Charlie, makes her!" I yelled in her defense.

"What that poor girl, Carlisle we have to help her!" Esme yelled at him, I knew she would see the good in this conversation.

"No Esme, I will not have a prostitute in my home!" he yelled at her.

"What if this was Alice! Hum that's what I thought, you would hate to that happen, well guess what this girl needs a safe home and environment to live in and if she's being RAPED by men cause of her father, well that's just not a place to grow up!" She yelled back at him. I knew he agreed as soon as she said what if Alice..

Just then Emmett ran through the door.

"Bella has been kicked out and now she says that she is going to live in her car!" he shouted out, Mom looked at dad and he nodded.

"Well then let's go get her, Emmett where is she?" dad asked.

"She's at the park on the corner of 5th and Almond Street.

We all got into Emmett's jeep and rode down to the park, we could see a single car there, I bet it was Bella, it was pitch dark out now, and super cold.

When I walked up to the car, I looked inside to see no one in there; I looked up to my family in the car, and shook my head no she wasn't here.

I went to the playground, and spotted her there on the swings, her lips her blue, and she looked as if she was dead. I ran up to her, and called out to her, I could barely see her breathing, I ran back to the jeep.

"She's there, but she's freezing, her lips are blue, and she's barley breathing!" I called out to them, as soon as I said that, Emmett and dad were out of the car, running with me, to the swings.

When they spotted her, they gasped in shock. Dad ran to her, to check her pulse.

"She's barley with us we need to warm her body up! Emmett pick her up and try to cover her with your coat!" he yelled. Emmett picked her up with ease, and I helped him cover her. We all walked back to the car, looking down at her, every few seconds, when we reached the door, Alice opened it and gasped, when she saw her, Mom was in tears.

"Okay when we get back, I want someone to start a bath for her, Esme, I want you to get the guess bed ready, and Alice, I want you to get her something warm to wear, and then I want Esme and Alice to help get her in the tub, to try to warm her up, and I want you boys to bring the heater from down stairs into her room, and when she's out of the bed I want you guys to use your body heat to warm her up!" he tried to say calmly. We all nodded our heads, when we got back to the house; we all separated going to do our jobs. When Emmett came back upstairs after setting the heater into her room, they were laying her down on the bed, Alice, Emmett and I climbed on to the bed and tried to warm her up, after about an hour and a half she started to gain consciousness, she looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice! And we're going to be great friends, like the bestest!" she said.

"Hi Alice, Emmett, Edward" she nodded to us.

"What were you thinking staying out there on the swing? You could have died! Is that what you wanted!?" I yelled at her. Immediately I felt bad for saying that I could see the tears in her eyes, forcing to spill over.

"I'm sorry, it was just nice to be there, my took me there before, died, and I feel like that's all I have left of her." She cried.

Just then the radio went off, the song started ' right here waiting' by Richard Marx

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

But how can we say forever

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it, baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it, baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

Wow that was just perfect, for now I would be where ever bell was. No matter what it takes.

Then my dad walked in,

"Hello Bella." My father said as he walked up her bed and checked her out.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said.

"Please call me and my wife, Carlisle and Esme, We would like you to stay here with us, and Esme will not take no for an answer." My dad laughed, we all joined in too cause it was true.

"Um okay as long as I'm not intruding on you, I guess it would be fine. And I can pay you back too, and I can pay you rent if you-"

"Not necessary Bella dear, we want you here, and if you pay us money we'll rip it up, or put it in the bank for you." Mom said as she walked in with trays of soup for everyone.

Well what did you think? Love it hate it? Good, bad in between?? Let me know! Review! What do you wanna see in the next chapter?? Oh tell your friends!! And go read this story by my best friend

.net/s/5735524/1/Broken_heart by eilatan1011, great story! Haha I would have updated sooner but I was debating how to spell necessary for like 45 minuetes haha then I just gave up and decided to look it up on the internet, what wonderers internet can do for you! This is how I was spelling it: nessicairy, and nessicary, and nesicary haha soo wrong! And go checks out right here waiting for you! By Richard Marx it a great song! I love it! Link on profile!


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I just heard that Fanfic is taking so of the M rated story's off! Help save Them!**

**Here we are in Bella's point of view! **

BPOV  
When I woke up I laying in a bed with people surrounding me. I knew only an Emmett, and Edward but who was, she?

"Hi Bella I'm Alice! And we're going to be great friends, like the bestest!" she said. I laughed at this.

"Hi Alice, Emmett, Edward" I nodded to them.

"What were you thinking staying out there on the swing? You could have died! Is that what you wanted!?" Edward yelled at. I could feel the tears in my eye, that's not what I had plain to do.

"I'm sorry, it was just nice to be there, my took me there before, died, and I feel like that's all I have left of her." I cried. What did he want me to do just stay in my car and do nothing!

Just then the radio went off, the song started 'right here waiting' by Richard Marx

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

But how can we say forever

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it, baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it, baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

I love this song, my mother used to sing this too me, when i was sad, and upset. Then I tall man, with blonde hair, very young looking, he was so hot! That's not right he must have had tons of surgrey.

"Hello Bella." He said as he walked up too, me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me and my wife, Carlisle and Esme, We would like you to stay here with us, and Esme will not take no for an answer." He laughed.

"Um okay as long as I'm not intruding on you, I guess it would be fine. And I can pay you back too, and I can pay you rent if you-"I started, but was then interrupted by a beautiful lady with caramel hair with a tray of soup on it.

"Not necessary Bella dear, we want you here, and if you pay us money we'll rip it up, or put it in the bank for you." She said.

"well okay only if you promise to tell me if I have over stepped my boundaries!" I said.

"Nonsense. Dear, Alice has always wanted a sister! And I have always wanted another daughter." She smiled.

"Well we'll leave you guys to get to know each other." With that Esme and Carlisle left the room.

"So Bella how are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine really thank you for coming when you did." I smiled up at him.

"So Bella will you go shopping with me? Please we can go shopping for the perfect things for you to wear!" she screeched out in my ear.

"Um what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked in shock this was all I had! I never had much when growing up so I learned to get along with what I had.

"Well Bella dear, if you're going to live here in the Cullen house, you have to dress nice." She said.

"But this is all I have, this is all I ever had." I cried, I can't believe she was insulating me, I've have never had, many things.

Edward noticed that I was crying and hugged me. I wanted to just run away.

"Alice!" I heard Edward yell at his sister,

"Yeah, be nice!" Emmett yelled too.

"OH I'm sorry Bella that was rude of me, but it so true!" she said.

"OH yeah Rose has arrived!" Carlisle yelled.

Just then, this gorgeous blonde walked in, she look like a super model.

"Uh who the hobo?" she asked with a sneer on her face.

I broke out crying at that I wasn't a hobo!

"Rosie!" Emmett yelled.

"What its true! What is she even doing here, trying to get another round! Little slut! Nobody wants you, GO HOME!" she yelled in my face.

I sat there in shock! I couldn't believe that she said that too me. And then she laughed in my face. I got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as I could without slipping. I ran past Esme, and Carlisle, and out the door. I ran through the yard down the drive way. I got to the inner state road and ran along that until I knew where I was, I walked to rest stop, for cars, and other cars, when they need a bathroom break. I found a bench, and laid down and I took off my jacket, and covered myself.

EPOV

I couldn't believe my own sister would say something like that. I thought our parents raised us better than that! It became even worse though when Rosalie walked in.

"What it's true! What is she even doing here, trying to get another round! Little slut! Nobody wants you, GO HOME!" then I saw Bella get up and leave I tried to get up as fast as I could, but the fell off the bed, I looked out the window, to see her running down the drive way.

Just then mom and dad walked in with angry eye, Emmett and I looked over to the girls, and pointed.

"What happened!" my mother yelled.

"Well Alice insulted her clothes, and then she was crying, because that's all she ever had in her life. Then Rosie came in and yelled at her for being a hobo and then told her to get that she didn't belong here." Emmett said.

"What how horrible!" My mother said she starred at them and motioned her finger at them and lead them to the office.

"Come on boys lets go find her." My dad said as he pulled out his keys.

We have been driving for an hour, now. And still no sign of her.

Emmett had to go to the bathroom, so we stopped at a rest stop and to a break to pee.

When I was walking out of the restrooms I saw a person sleeping on the bench, poor guy. Anyway I kept walking and made it into the car, and waited for dad and Emmett. When we got back on the road, we were trying to figure out where she would have gone. Just then I thought about the guy on the bench and then it hit me!

"Turn the car back around!" I yelled.

"Whoa man we just went to the restroom, can't you hold it for a little bit!" Emmett yelled.

"NO I saw her she was there at the rest stop! Sleeping on the bench!"

When we got back, I saw her still there, we all got out and ran to her, she was there, shivering, as the wind blew by. Emmett picked her up again and we got into the car. Once the car was heated up, she started to wake up too.

"What? Edward? "

"Shush baby, don't worry about what, Rose, and Alice said."

She looked up at me and cried into my chest.

**What did you think now?? Leave me a comment! What do you think should happen next ? what should Esme do to the girls? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I was too busy being a lazy ass all weekend hah and today we had no school so I was just enjoying myself! HAHA lie! i just finished this ahah when wrote that sentence it was MONDAY! haha it's really short i know! but give me a break i was tired! X) hehehe. **

**Bpov**

I closed my eyes, and started to think about what I was doing, did I really want to be out here all night in the cold just because someone said a couple of mean things to me? Yea I did, she said the most awful things to me I don't understand why the like her she's nothing but a bitch. I closed my eyes and dreamth of edward, holding me and telling me how wonderful, and beautiful I was. I woke up, looking up at Edward, he look mad.

"What...? Edward?" i shivered.

"Shh shh, don't worry about what Rose and Alice said." he told me in hushed whispers.

I remembered being carried into the house, and being set down in the same bed that I was in the first time. When Alice and Rosalie walked in i sunk into my covers scared of what they were going to lash out at me this time. Then Esme and Carlisle walked in behind me, which made me feel at ese. I looked up to see Esme shaking her head at them, with a dissapointed look, and then fallowing Carlisle as well.

"Well go on tell her!" Esme said to them, in a disapointed voice.

"But why? Its not like its going to make a difference. Plus, its not good to fill a prosituite head with compliemnets you know it only makes them shallow and cocky!" Rosalie said, and with that she stared straight at me, giving me the dealth glare.

"Yeah mom! I think she should be the one apologizing to us i mean she the one whos messing up our family! Now you have to go get them both tested, because you never know what kind of dissue she has, though i think that if she has anything that you shouldn't get rid of it, she deserves to die, look at the problems she's put aopn the family!" Alice yelled.

Wow i didn't relize this i knew I shouldn't have agreed to this, I just wanted to lay here and cry!

**Okay i know its bad, but having a tough day, my sister's bf broke up with her, and she's been in a bad mood since she got home ! trying to cheer her up! :D I have better plans for the next chpt i promise! i'm just too lazy to get my lazy ass out of bed ! hahah naw i just didn't know what to write about ! i hope you liked this one,! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does uhhh sigh.**

**Hahaha okay I'm finally going to write again! YAY! I've had lots of comments and favorite ing since February so that nice! I've been really busy kinda. Haha no not really it's just I got nothing to writing about. So I hope I make a lot of people happy!**

Bpov

I really don't want to stay here! Why am? oh that's right cause I don't want to go back to Charlie! Well I don't wanna stay here either with bitch and bitcher! That may be mean but hey I'm just stating the truth.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I got up went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, I looked horrible. I really need a hair brush and a tooth brush, but of course I didn't have either of them. I grabbed my hair and pulled it into a bun. I walked down stairs into the kitchen and sat down in a stool.

"Good morning Bella did you have a nice sleep?" Esme asked, with a smile on her face.

"Uh yeah I guess, um I'm sorry about last night, I really didn't mean for that to happen I promise!"

"Oh Bella it's okay, really if anything thing I'm worried more about Alice and Rosalie's behavior then yours sweetie!" she turned around and hugged me.

"Oh well then umm do you need any help?" I asked looking at the food on the stove.

"Now Bella you're a guess you aren't suppose to help, but if you really want to help you can go wake up Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Ohh and on your way you can set this on the table." She smiled at me. I grabbed the pancakes and set them on the table and walked up stairs to Emmett's room and opened up. It look like a total mess and I couldn't even find a place to walk in. so I just stud at the door and yelled.

"Emmett wake up!" I yelled.

He turned and then moved his arm in a circle motion and put his pillow on top of his head.

"Emmett Esme is making pancakes!" I yelled and he flew out of bed.

I laughed as he ran down the stairs screaming for the pancakes. Next I went into Jasper's room and opened up his room was so much different then Emmett's excatually the opposite it was so clean and tidy. I walked up to his bed and shaked him a little.

"Jasper wake up there's umm food." I said.

"Uh oo hey morning Bella! Thanks." He said and he was up and out the door.

"Edward? " I said as I reached his door.

"Uh hold on Bella I'm getting dressed." A few minutes later the door opened and there he was in dark jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"Uh hey I was here to get you for breakfast." I said as we walked down the stairs together.

Once we all finished breakfast I got in the car with Edward and he drove to school this would be the first time I went to high school. The least to say I was nervous. When we got there I got out and Edward walked me to the office.

"Hello you must be Isabella Swan is that correct?" the lady at the front desk asked me.

"Um yeah I'm here fo-"

"Oh I know I have it all ready for you!"She interrupted me and then walked away , she came back with a bunch of papers for me to fill out.

Once I got out of the office I went to find my locker. Then it happened I hit something kinda hard and went down. When I looked up there was this beautiful girl scowling back at me.

"Hey-

**That's it folks review and let me what you think if Tanya should be mean and what not Haha I will now finish my ice cream cone! I've been typing half of this chapter with one hand! Can't wait to finally enjoy my ice cream! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back! Summer has been long and I've been bored then I remember I can start writing this again! **

**I don't own twilight or the characters **

**Bella's point of view **

"Hey watch where you're going!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm new here and I was-"

"Oh you're the new girl aren't you? What your name Beth?" she asked her other friends around her.

"Um no its Bella."

"Oh right sorry any I'm Tanya, and this is Jessica," she pointed to the girl to the right with dirty blond hair, "and this is Lauren." She pointed to the other girl on her left.

"Um…. Hi, Bella but I guess you already know that."

"Yeah you're the gossip all over town!" Jessica giggled.

"So Bella you want to sit with us at lunch?" Tanya asked.

"Um well I already had lunch plains with Edward, and his brothers, sorry." I told her; maybe this place wasn't that bad.

"Oh well sit with us anyway don't you think that they would be happy if they saw you sitting with some new friends?" she said filing her nails with the nail file that Jessica handed her.

"Um well I guess let me ask them first okay? I see you at lunch I have to go find my first class." I said and with that I was walking down the hall to first period.

I walked in to Math class hand the teacher my class slip.

"Everyone we have a new student this is Isabella Swan. You may take a seat over there by Mike Newton. Mike raises your hand." The teacher yelled to mike who wasn't paying attention.

I walk to Mike who still had his hand raise, and sat my stuff down and sat next to him.

"Hey Bella nice to meet you I'm mike!" he winked at me.

"Uh hi mike nice to meet you too I guess." I just kept smiling at me and winking the whole time. I was glad when there was only two minutes left of class and I could start packing up.

"Hey Bella wanna hang out, we could go see a movie, or go out to eat?" he asked me again.

"No thanks,"

"Come on I know you like me you couldn't stop looking at me this whole class period," He snickered thinking that he caught me.

"Um you have it wrong maybe you should get your eyes check because I couldn't look everywhere but at you!" I half yelled half whispered, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his class mates.

Thankfully the bell rang right as I finished my rant to him.

**A/N I am done for tonight I soo tired I didn't sleep at all last night soo tonight I like the living dead. Any I thought even though I'm not done with this chapter I'm still going to post this cause you all deserve to have an update since I haven't updates since 5/2/10. So like 2 months. Any way I am hopefully going to update again tomorrow and I'm going to try and update the other stories too! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favored ( it took me forever trying to decide how to spell that FAVORED! Ughh I hate spelling haha) and subscribed **

**Also check out "The Mystery Man" By Eillatan1011, it's based on one of my best friends and then written by my other best friend! Haha Check it out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I told you I would update again today! Hehe **

**I don't own twilight or the Characters **

**Anyways I hope some people went to read my recommendation for "The Mystery Man" by Eilatan1011!**

Bella's point of view

After I nearly ran out of math I went down to gym class. I went to the gym teacher, Mr. Gary and he gave me a gym uniform that was a little but too big. After I came out of the locker room Mr. Gary told me to sit in line, next to Jessica.

"Hey Bella so you're in p.e with us!" Jessica giggled.

"Yup!" I said trying to sound just as happy as her. After they did roll call we started to play basketball. I hated basketball! It's not fair when all the tall people are on one team and when you finally have to play them and they tower above you! It's like come on give me a chance before you decide that I'm no good.

Once we were put into teams we were assigned courts, we played five on five. My team was made up of myself, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya.

"Come on Jessica quit staring at that guy's ass and pay attention to the game!" Lauren screamed at her, while Mike and Tanya laughed at her.

"Sorry! But come on look at that ass how can you not stare at it!" Jessica yelled right back at her.

When Jessica finally got back to the game, she kept distracting Mike and flirting with him, with ended up him not paying attention were he threw the ball because it hit me in the back of my head and I fell over , the next thing I knew it started turning black.

When I woke back up I was in the nurse's office lying down on one of the many beds she had, I had an ice pack on top of my forehead. When I sat up I immediately felt a headache come on.

"Hi Bella how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Um I don't know really I have a headache though." I explained.

"Well school is almost over you slept the rest of the way of the school day. Don't worry you didn't hurt yourself that bad when you fell only when you got hit by the ball." She told me. Yes because it's okay if I didn't hurt myself but its okay if the ball does! What kind of world do we live in when it's okay for balls to hurt! **(And I don't mean in that way Haha you know if you're a perv like me you'll get it!)**

"Hey Bella how you feeling? We missed you at lunch." Edward said as he walked in through the door.

"Hi Edward, Well I got hit it P.E Mike hit me when he wasn't paying attention and Jessica was flirting with him, other than that I'm fine!" I said sarcastically.

"Right stupid question gotcha! Anyway I'm here to get you home lets go come on." He said as he helped me out of the bed. We started walking out, and I remembered my bag and stuff was still my locker.

"Edward wait! My bag! its still in my locker can we go back and get it?" I pleaded with him.

"Yeah of course we can come on I bet mom wants you home so she can ask how your first day of school was." And with that we headed back into the building when we ran straight into something hard.

"Edward Oh!" Tanya yelled.

"Hi Tanya, sorry." Edward said as he tried passing he, but she stopped him.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you if it was okay for Beth to sit with us tomorrow at lunch she was suppose to today but with what happened in gym and everything plus she wanted to ask you first anyways right?" she said glaring at me.

"Uh first Tanya her name is Bella and I guess if she wants to sit with you guys." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my locker far away from her. Once I got everything we headed to his car and drove home.

When we walked into the house Esme was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking what smelled like coffee.

"Oh Bella how was your first day at school!" she asked me running up to me and grabbing me into a hug.

"Oh it was okay I guessed" I said as I looked at Edward.

"Oh how wonderful! "She gushed and headed back to her seat to sit down.

"No not really mom Bella's just down playing it for you, she forgot to mention that she got hit in the head with the basketball in gym class and, she missed the rest of the day at school sleeping, which gym is just the second period.

"Oh Bella you poor dear! How's your head let me see!" she said as she dropped the paper on the table and ran to me again, touching all over my head feeling around until she hit a big bump.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Oh Bella that's a nasty bump you got there let me get you some ice for that." She said as she went to the freezer and grabbed some ice and an ice pack, and put it into a cloth. "Here you go sweetie." She held it up against my bump and told me to go lay down on the couch to watch some TV while she started dinner.

"Hey Bella I heard you took a ball to the head in gym how was it?" Emmett asked.

"Fun! WHAT do you think! It hurts like hell." I yelled at him shoving my ice pack at him to see that it hurt.

"Right sorry anyway mike talked to me and asked me to say sorry to you about the ball and everything since you past out before he could."

"Okay."

After dinner was finish I headed up stairs and once my head hit he pillow I was out like a light.

**That's it for this chapter! What do you think? Review! And if you like very lemony one shots check out author Reader113( my other best friend that the other story is based on that I recommend to you last chapter) she writes very lemony things! And once again please please REVIEW! I hate it when I have tons of people read it but only a couple people review! It makes me sad! **


End file.
